Blood shot
by Daryja
Summary: Akihito has to drawn blood. What will do Asami? Hello! This is my first fanfic. English is not my native language, therefore possible grammatical errors.


Hello! This is my first fanfic. English is not my native language, therefore possible grammatical errors. When I was on the holiday, I felt inspired and I started to write. I have a lot of fresh ideas and inspiration. I hope that you will like them. J Sorry, that is not long but with time I will went much better.

* * *

Late afternoon

Akihito just got out of a family doctor's office, he knew that sooner or later he will be sent to collect blood. But _why tomorrow?_ Just when his friends are busy and no one can accompany him. Akihito knows that he never particularly was fond of blood collection. He feared the sight of blood, but the needle of the syringe is something else. It was enough to vaccination or drip and he met at the sight of a needle with the floor but worst of all was the smell of the treatment room. He was not able to endure it physically. So he always try to go with Kou or Takao.

On the way home, Akihito went to the store to make a quick purchase. Wondering what to cook for dinner for the old pervert he thought that he could always ask Asami about going with him. _Just wait a minute, after all he's not a morning person so it falls off._ Besides, he don't know how much he would pay for it. You never know what a pervert comes up with. Young photographer can not imagine after leaving blood, quick sex in a limo. _I conclude that ordering a taxi tomorrow will be the best solution._

The morning of the next day

Akihito got up at 6 to shower and go out. He noted, however, that Asami is no longer in bed. Do not tell me that pervert was alredy awake and is drinking morning coffee. _Why did he have to get up early today? Bastard! _

- Hey, what are you doing here so early? - Akihito said, looking as gracefully Asami drank coffee. _He's so sexy even when not doing anything special _- he thought.

- I wanted to ask you the same thing, did you not get up too early today? - Asami said, noting that his beloved has a strange expression on his face.

- I'm going to work to earn real money!

- Interesting? On your schedule is selected, you have the day off.

- So what? This is an urgent job. I do not have time, I gotta go. – said Akihito and began to head for the door.

- Wait a minute. What about breakfast? – Asami asked anxiously.

- Aaah! Asami! I do not have time and I'm not hungry! - responded furiously.

- Eat breakfast, or you're not going anywhere. And so, you're so skinny that I can count the ribs on you. The choice is yours. My beloved Akihito.

_This old pervert gets on my nerves. Surely I can not eat before blood sampling. __Ahhh what should I do? Asami you bastard! _

Asami noticed changes in Akihito facial expression. _What this kid want to hide from me so much? _

- Akihito, I do not have time for your behavior. Tell me right now what's going on. - said upset Asami.

This time Akihito could not conceal the matter. It is true that the his lost weight recently and for this reason he was sent for a medical examination. He did not want to worry Asami.

- I can't eat breakfast.

- Why?

- Because I go for blood sampling.

- Why did you not tell me right away? - he asked, surprised - after all, you do not need to lie to me.. Wait, what happened? Are you sick? - Asami asked with a frown.

- Not a big deal. Command from my doctor. _- I told him the truth, not necessarily all_, thought Akihito.

Young photographer began to wear shoes to go out, when suddenly Asami stood up and started getting ready to also. Asserting his lover - I'm going with you.

Why?! - Asked nervously Aki.

-I see that you don't tell me the whole truth, so I'm going to learn it - he said with his mocking smile.

Akihito panicked. He don't want his older lover to saw him at a disadvantage but on the other hand he was afraid to go alone. _I'm sure he will be making fun of me for rest of my life._ To tell the truth he don't want to go alone. _I give up my pride for today _said to himself Akihito.

-In that case, move, because they will be too big queue. But we'ar going by car! – said Aki.

* * *

Let's wait and see what happens during blood collection.

Thank you for reading my first fanfic. I hope I have not done a lot of mistakes and that you like it.

See you soon.


End file.
